Bittersweet
by MrsMarinaSN
Summary: Aomine no era el mismo desde que se volvió fuerte y había sentido como entre ellos había acabado de forma definitiva. Su antiguo compañero no volvería a ser el mismo, nunca más. Spoiler del manga


Sus puños golpeaban la pared una y otra vez mientras algunas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos. Creía que podía ganar, pero había sido ingenuo al pensar que podía hacerlo contra Aomine. Aunque no había visto el problema antes y ahora sabía que había uno pero tampoco lo encontraba por ningún lado. ¿Por qué había perdido si había podido copiarlo cuando nunca antes había conseguido ese logro?

Sus compañeros de equipo ya se habían ido, sólo quedaba él en el vestuario y la soledad en ese momento le inundaba. Por fuera y por dentro de su ser. No se sentía solo por estar sin gente en los vestuarios, sino porque había visto la mirada del peliazul y había sentido frialdad. Le daba igual haber perdido -aunque hubiese preferido ganar- porque ya lo hizo con Kurokocchi y con Kagami. Sin embargo, era distinto. Aomine no era el mismo desde que se volvió fuerte y había sentido como entre ellos había acabado de forma definitiva. Su antiguo compañero no volvería a ser el mismo, nunca más.

Con todas las esperanzas perdidas se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Debía lucir patético pero nadie le vería. En otros tiempos el de piel más oscura le habría animado tras una derrota como aquella, pero en el presente no era así. Y dudaba que en el futuro lo fuese. Todo aquello, además, le deprimía. ¿Por qué Aominecchi era tan inalcanzable para él? Aunque no necesitaba respuesta. Esos sentimientos...

—Te ves muy patético llorando de esa manera.—Dijo una voz que conocía perfectamente, aunque no se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Tampoco dijo nada, porque su voz sonaría seguramente igual de penosa.—Sabías desde el principio que no ganarías. Tal vez tú no, pero tu subconsciente sí. El único que puede ganarme...

—...eres tú mismo...—Le había cortado mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga, aunque no paraba de llorar y se multiplicaban, además su voz sonaba tan temblorosa que lamentaba haber hablado. —¡Pero eso no es así...! Algún día habrá alguien mejor que tú y... te derrotará. Entonces volverás a ser... Volverás a ser tú, Minecchi.—Apretó el puño con fuerza, tanto que notaba las uñas rasgándole la piel. La risa de Aomine resonó por todo el vestuario, para su desgracia.

—No hay nadie mejor que yo, lo he comprobado. Deja de llorar de una vez, al menos fuiste un buen rival, me divertiste más que otros.—Kise levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos de haber llorado tanto. ¿Eso era para él? ¿Simple diversión...? El pecho se le encogió recordando todas esas veces que habían jugado después de los entrenamientos, esos uno contra uno en los que el más moreno siempre reía felizmente, quería volver a escuchar esa risa auténtica y nada sarcástica.

Lo peor es que no podía contestarle. Sabía que era muy complicado encontrar a alguien mejor que el otro y eso sólo lo hacía llorar mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Cerrándolos luego al sentirse como una mísera mierda. Aún recordaba esa sensación de superación cuando había entrado a la cancha, la vitalidad que sentía, la esperanza que ahora no estaba... Luego todo oscuro y la mano de su compañero de equipo ayudándolo a levantarse después de una derrota que nunca olvidaría a manos de alguien que siempre había estado en su corazón. No podía dejar de llorar y no estaba seguro si el otro seguía allí o no porque hace rato que no lo escuchaba. Tal vez se había aburrido de meterse con él y se había largado, aunque pronto descubrió que no era así.

Los labios de Aomine se habían posado sobre los suyos en un beso furioso, que le hizo temblar por un escalofrío que había recorrido su columna vertebral. Y las lágrimas habían dejado de caer por la sorpresa y sus labios seguían a los ajenos por necesidad de evasión de la realidad. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza al preguntarse como los labios de alguien que era tan frío e infeliz podían estar tan cálidos y jadeó levemente al sentir al otro separarse.

—Así que ésta sigue la única manera de hacerte parar el lloriqueo, eh.—Las mejillas de Kise se tiñeron de un leve color rojizo y luego abrió los ojos, aunque sin atreverse a mirarlo. Aún todavía se preguntaba por qué no había podido derrotarlo.

—...¿Cuál fue mi error?—Preguntó en un susurro más para él que para Aomine. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por horas y luego se atrevió a mirarlo.— Dime, Minecchi, ¿cuál fue?—Hizo la pregunta esta vez casi gritando y luego el peliazul lo miró de manera prepotente.

—¿Aún te preguntas cuál fue tu error? No te voy a decir que no fuiste un buen rival pero te equivocaste al pensar que podrías derrotarme copiándome.—Aomine hizo una pausa, Kise aún levantaba la mirada. Aprovechó entonces para seguir hablando.— ¿Dejar de admirarme? Sólo se puede dejar de admirar a alguien cuando comete un error, cuando te decepcionas. Ese no es mi caso; el único que puede derrotarme soy yo mismo.—Terminó, con una sonrisa de medio lado y señalándose con el pulgar mientras Kise tomaba eso como un reto.

El reto de volver a jugar contra él y esa vez no pensaba perder.


End file.
